Strong Style Wrestling
by KiranTheRay
Summary: Welcome to Strong Style Wrestling! This is where the most dangerous wrestlers come! OC apps are closed!/ Closed
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and gals! I have decided to make the Company 'Strong Style Wrestling' from my Story 'The Submission Master', except you guys get to be in it! Just fill out the sign up sheet and post it in the comments or PM me!**

Sign Up:

Ring Name:

Gender:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Billed From:

Appearance:

History:

Entrance:

Entrance Theme:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Finisher:

Signature:

Fighting Style:

Face or Heel:

Manager/Bodyguard:

Crush(if any):

Title Preference:

Reason why:

Titles-

SSW Championship

Violent World Championship

Cosmic Championship

Reality Championship

Crossbones Tag Team Championship

Women's World Championship

 **Also, I will have my OC's in the story too, as well as The Bullet Club. There will be WWE superstars and divas. And I own none of them nor the Bullet Club!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals! Just a quick intro into the world of Strong Style Wrestling!

May 12, 2016 Monday Night Havoc

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For. For life."

Kenny Omega, Johnny Shadow, Demi-God, and The Young Bucks walk out. They get in the ring quickly and Johnny grabs a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Bullet Club. We own the wrestling world. The Young Bucks. Demi-God. Joh-nny Shadow. And Our fearless leader Kenny Omega." He says pointing at each member as he says their name. "Believe in the Bullet Club. Believe in us. Everything we do is Just. Too. Sweee-"

Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold plays as members of Ultraviolet walk out. Berlaine, Illusion, Reality, Tim Michaels, and Fate get in the ring. The two rival groups stand face to face. The leaders Berlaine and Omega. The mouth pieces Michaels and Shadow. The rest are trying not to fight.

A/N: If anyone wants, you can put your ocs in the Bullet Club or Ultraviolet. Also, you can make your own groups.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, if you sent me info in the reviews, can you pm me them? I can't access reviews for some reason. Also the tournaments for the titles are as follows:

SSW Championship:

Ced vs ?

? Vs ?

Johnny Shadow Vs ?

? Vs Berlaine

Violent World Championship:

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

? Vs Veil

? Vs ?

Cosmic Championship:

Jimmy West vs ?

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

Reality Championship:

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

Crossbones Tag Team Championship:

The Monsters vs ?

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

Women's World Championship:

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

Phoenix vs ?

? Vs ?

PM me your OCs if you wanna be in SSW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! If you have any OCs you want in SSW, PM me! Here is the updated tournaments!

SSW Championship:

Ced vs Veil

? Vs ?

Johnny Shadow Vs ?

? Vs Berlaine

Violent World Championship:

Freddy Escobar Vs ?

? Vs ?

? Vs Veil

? Vs ?

Cosmic Championship:

Jimmy West vs ?

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

TriVolt Vs Dan Riley

Reality Championship:

Tank Gibbs Vs ?

? Vs Levi-The Great

? Vs ?

? Vs ?

Crossbones Tag Team Championship:

The Monsters vs The Freelancers

Bullet Club Vs Ultraviolet

Charlie and Samuel Vs Brothers Of Terror

? Vs ?

Women's World Championship:

Sky West Vs BeBe

Beck Lynch Vs Lynn Knight

Phoenix vs Cheryl The Star

Jane Vs TC


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Today i will be posting two chapters! This one will be a description on all the new talent and the next will be three matches from different Tournaments.

Ring Name: Ced

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Height: 6'4

Weight: 245

Billed From: Miami, Florida

Appearance: African American male with low cut black faded haircut and black goatee. He has arms with Tattoos lining down with a big tattoo on the back. He has a herculean physique from his weight lifting exercise he does daily.

History: Born on March 3 to a Third Generation Wrestling family. During his highschool years he trained in the art of Professional Wrestling while he played Football. He played Football until after he graduated from college. After College he decided he would do his dream and be a Professional Wrestler until he decided he would come to SSW to become the first World Champion of his family and SSW.

Entrance: He walks out to a loud crowd reaction, before he raised his arms in the sky receiving an even louder reaction. He walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans before he hopped on the steel steps and went up to the apron. He stepped between the ropes and went to the corner across the ring and raised his arms in the air.

Entrance Theme: Kick Ass by Egyptian Central

Ring Attire: Black Wrestling Trunks with Ced written on the front in Red and on the back was a Biohazard Logo in Red. On his knees were Black Knee Pads with a knee brace on the left knee. He had Black Boots and Black Wrist Tape on his Wrist.

Entrance Attire: Black and Red robe like Terry Taylor with Ring Attire underneath.

Personality: Brave, Adventurous, Caring, Sensitive, Aggressive, Strategic, Charismatic, Loyal,

Gimmick: As a face is a Degenerate who will in a Hardcore match every once in awhile. As a heel, He is an egomaniac who thinks he's the franchise of ZWE.

Finisher: Deathbomb (Fireman's Carry into Neckbreaker), Crossface, Lariat to the back of the head

Signatures: Spinebuster, Spear, Diving Blockbuster, Shooting Star Press

Fighting Styles: All-Rounder (More as a Powerhouse, Brawler, Technician but a semi High Flier

Face or Heel: Face but can turn heel later

Manager/ Bodyguard: Brooke Tessmacher (If Possible)

Crush: Brooke Tessmacher (If Possible)

Title Preference: SSW Championship, Violent World Championship, Cosmic Championship, Reality Championships

Reason Why: Ced would like any of the Singles Championships for men because he wants to be the first ever man in his entire family of Wrestlers. As the fourth generation Wrestler, He feels he can be the first in his entire family to hold a World Championship or Singles Championship. He will do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING in order to be a Champion or Continue as a Champion. If he has to go in a match where he knows he will not walk out in one piece he will do it in and heartbeat and he doesn't care if he gets a Life Threatening Injury or Career Threatening Injury he will still Wrestle in that match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sign Up: James Westmac

Ring Name: Jimmy West

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2

Weight: 184

Billed From: Los Angeles

Appearance: His face is an oval heart shape. Not a well muscled guy but his body is slender but a little somewhat lean.

History: Has competed in the acclaimed AWE previously.

Entrance: Goes out with a funny determined walk. He shakes his arms horizontally on the ramp. He gets in the ring from the bottom rope. In the ring, he does a brush off to the fans on the turnbuckle and makes vocal remarks to them.

Entrance Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight

Ring Attire: Blue dot patterned tights with the letters Superwah on them. Has black upper arm bands, knee pads, and boots.

Entrance Attire: Red long suede jacket with a Michael Jackson wig.

Personality: Highly opinionated and tactless. Screams most of the time but especially when he is not getting his way. Is known to be prone to deception and very easy to upset. He is unintentionally funny when he is angry.

Gimmick: The biggest loud-mouth in the company.

Finisher: Corkscrew senton.

Signature: Stinger Splash

Fighting Style: High-flyer

Face or Heel: Heel

Manager/Bodyguard: None

Title Preference: Cosmic Championship

Reason why: Wants to prove to his ex-friend that he is more than just a troublemaker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring Name: Dan Riley

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Height: 6'5

Weight: 245 lbs

Billed From: Philadelphia, PA

Appearance: Light Skin, Shoulder length black hair, Toned build, "3-31-2000" in roman numerals on right wrist

History: Growing up idolizing superstars like Edge, Shawn Michaels, and Stone Cold Steve Austin, inspired a young Dan Riley to peruse Wrestling. After years in the independent circuit, he ready to get his big break in Strong Style Wrestling

Entrance: CM Punk's until he gets on the apron like The Rock

Entrance Theme: Hero by Skillet

Ring Attire: Black elbow pads, white wrist tape on both wrists, Black Tights w/ blue, red, or yellow belt , Black boots w/ blue, red, or yellow kickpads (you choose)

Entrance Attire: Black T-shirt that reads "Man of A Million Moves" in white bold print

Personality: Outgoing, risk taker, friendly

Gimmick: A great Wrestling, who despite being good in the ring, constantly questions if he is good as others on the roster

Finisher: Samoan Driver

Signature: Springboard Elbow Drop

Fighting Style: Technical, High Flying, Submission

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: None

Crush: Becky Lynch

Title Preference: Cosmic Championship

Reason Why: It could be a stepping stone to greater things

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stable name: Monarchy

Members: Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, Dylan Torres, DJ Kingston

Theme(as a group or tag team): Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch.

All of them are heels, but can turn

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Freddy Escobar

Age:25

Gender: Male

Weight:225

Height:6'0

Look: A Mexican American wrestler with sunglasses and a jacket (a longcoat as a heel) with neon lights and a crown design in the back that also lights up. He is lean but athletic. His ring attire consists of black and gold Eddie Guerrero style tights, with a crown in the back. Has a fauxhawk. Uses a scepter for his entrances and as a weapon. Uses a crown, and a red cape for special ring entrances.

Gimmick: A rich, charismatic,arrogant, famous, sarcastic, cunning,magnificent bastard, Freddy Escobar is a world-renowned wrestler from NJPW and a former world champ. He believes he is the best and he can definitely back it up. He is quick witted and has a sarcastic sense of humor and an over the top behavior.

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Nickname: The Prince, Smooth Criminal, The Black Fox

Entrance Theme: Smooth by Santana, We Will Rock You by Queen (for special ring entrances

Wrestling style: While he can fly around and brawl, he is mainly a technical fighter and fights dirty.

Signatures: Figure four leglock, Superkick, Pele Kick, Shooting Star Press, DDT, Corkscrew Plancha, Enzugiri, Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow) , Three Amigos, Frog Splash, The Stroke Turnbuckle Powerbomb,Hurricarana, Royal Decree (Cross Legged Sit Out Scoop Piledriver)

Finishers: Money Shot (Diving Double Foot Stomp, sometimes to the back of the head) Prince's Blade (Boma ye) Nut Cracker- Johnny cage's spilt punch from MK. Only used if the ref isn't looking or in a no disqualification match.

Specialized Match: No Holds Barred/ No Disqualification

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: King Ceaser

Hometown: Brooklyn, NY

Age: 29

Weight: 285 lbs

Height: 6'11

Nickname: The King of Beasts

Look: Big, tough. Black elbow pads, and Undertaker like ring gear. Is pretty muscular. Black hair, and brown skin. Is of Italian descent.

Entrance theme: A lion roar followed by "mama said knock you out" by LL Cool J

Gimmick: A simple badass, likes to fight and loves a good brawl. However he is honorable and is the least likely of the group to cheat.

Style: A very agile powerhouse, capable of suicide dives, enzuigiris.

Signatures: Enzugiri, Suicide Dive, Moonsault, Discus Elbow Smash, Rock Bottom, Tiger suplex, big boot, stunner, diving elbow Drop, spear.

Finishers: Muscle Buster, Crossface Chickenwing, Bombshell (top rope powerbomb)

Specialized Match:Last Man Standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Dylan Torres

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Age:26

Weight: 295 lbs

Height: 6'5

Nickname: The Rabid Street Dog.

Look: A chubby person. Black hair and brown eyes. He is Mexican American. He wears a black muscle shirt and shorts, like Kevin Owens.

Gimmick: A brash, outspoken, no nonsense brawler. Is arrogant and is prone to bursts of anger.

Style: A hardcore brawler, he can move around the ring, but is not as agile as his teammates. Is surprisingly good at technical wrestling, due to being a former NCAA wrestling champion.

Signatures: Multiple punches, german suplex, big boot, cannonball senton, full nelson slam, double arm DDT, back body drop,

Finisher: Package Piledriver, spinning lariat (Crushing Blow), Ankle Lock

Theme: Phenomenon by thousand foot krutch.

Specialized match: Extreme Rules

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: DJ Kingston

Hometown: Honolulu, Hawaii

Age:25.

Weight:218 lbs

Height: 6'3

Nickname: The Wildcat.

Look: An African American with an afro, wears a denim jacket and skinny jeans.

Gimmick: He is a calm and collected wrestler, he is brilliant but lazy. He is the voice of reason in the team.

Style: An athletic high flyer, with a mastery of jeet kune do.

Signatures: Superkick, springboard moonsault , enzugiri, shooting star press to the outside of the ring, Swanton bomb, spinning heel kick, 123 kick, hurricarana, sucude dive, diving ddt

Finishers. Trouble in paradise(jumping spinning roundhouse kick) , Hawaii Hangover(top rope somersault leg drop), Honolulu destroyer( flip piledriver)

Theme: Get busy by Sean Paul

Specialized match: Ultimate X Match

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring Name: Adrian watts

Nick names: "platinum" Adrian watts

Gender: male

Age: 26

Height: 6'4

Weight: 219 pounds

Billed From: Stanford, CT

Appearance: he has tan skin and long black hair that goes down to his shoulders

History: he was adopted by the Orton family as Randy's younger brother, he has had 1 WWE world championship at 25 but got injured in that match with a knee injury, he has had 4 TNA tag championships and 1 ROH tag championship, with his partner Evan Drewer, and likes tag team but is mostly a singles.

Entrance: like randy ortons but instead of getting up on the ropes he stands in the middle of the ring and raises his hands up above his head and looks at the Ramp

Entrance Theme: through the never by Metallica, the lyrics hit when he walks out

As the brothers of terror: creeping death by Metallica

Ring Attire: a grey Kevlar vest and grey crago pants like roman reigns but grey

Entrance Attire: same as ring put trench coat that is black

Personality: quiet but is nice and can be very destructive

Gimmick: the quiet enforcer

Finisher:

1: final stand (GTS, then a impaler DDT

2: one shot (super kick to a cornered opponent, then a spring board moonsalt w/pin)

3: drop bomb (roode bomb)

Signature:

Platinum cutter (jumping cutter)

Adri-cation (back stabber into a crossface, sometimes used as a finisher)

Fighting Style: all around

Face or Heel: tweener

Manager/Bodyguard: none

Crush(if any): pagie

Title Preference: SSW championship

Reason why: to prove him self to be a big named guy and would do open challenges

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring Name: Evan Drewer

Gender: male

Age: 36

Height: 7'1

Weight: 299 pounds

Billed From:

Appearance: tall and has short hair and has blood red eyes

History: he has had a hard life while growing up in a bad town, had one parent and that was his mom, and she abused him and abandoned him, so he has trust issues, he met another giant by the name of Kevin Nash.

he was trained by him and met Adrian when the met in TNA when they had a feud for the vacated X-division championship with he one, they became a tag team and brothers of sort

Entrance: comes out like Kevin Nash and jumps over the ropes to get in

Entrance Theme: take out the gunman by chevelle

As the brothers of terror: creeping death by Metallica

Ring Attire: Kevin Nash's but all black

Entrance Attire: same as that but with a cowboy hat on

Personality: funny but does not take crap

Gimmick: the unbeatable giant

Finisher:

big bomb (jack knife)

Creeping death (lifting 6 power bombs, one after another)

Signature:

Masher smash (stinger splash)

Genocide solution (suicide solution)

Big submission (sharpshooter with multiple jumps)

Diving Moonsalt to the guys back

Fighting Style: giant

Face or Heel: tweener

Manager/Bodyguard: none, unless with Adrian

Crush(if any): none at the moment

Title Preference: any title

Reason why: because he rather fight than go for titles

As tag team

Brothers of terror

Entrance: they walk to the ring like the straight edge society but Adrian is the cm punk part of it

Music: creeping death

Finishers:

Deadly submission (adri-cation and a big submission, mostly used for tornado tag team matches)

Nightmare terror (creeping death, then evan picks the opponent up and let's Adrian hit a drop bomb, then Evan hits a senton, and a spring board moonsalt from Adrian, sorry if it is confusing)

Ok here you go tell me if you need any thing else, it would be a honor to have them in your company

History of titles for Evan:

2 time X division

1 time WWE United States championship

2 time TNA championship

6 time TNA tag team champion 5 with Adrian 1 with AJ styles

1 time wwe tag team champion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Levi – The Great

Real Name: Levi Ryder

Age: 18

Hometown: Los Angeles, California, USA

Hair color/Style: Short black hair, closely shaved. Blonde highlights in front hair

Eyes: Brown

Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: light brownish skintone, skinny body... 5'5 ft and 111 lbs

Personality: ruthless, arrogant, outspoken, psycho, crazy, lunatic, charismatic, usually a jobber. Loves to insult others. Also loves to inflict pain. Always plays dirty. Mostly wrestles women. Loves intergender wrestling. Thinks he's the best, nobody can be compared to him. Also manages the female wrestlers. Loves to show off.

Gimmick: the 'LUNATIC' jobber

Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): technician

Ring gear: black elbow pads, black hand globes, black knee pads, black boots. Black pants with green flames...

Street Clothes: (same as the ring gear). Plus, a black hoodie with a green skull in the back...

Entrance Theme : 'war' by Linkin Park

Finishers: unwanted death (stunner), the infection (ankle lock), thunderbolt (running high knee)

Signature moves: neckbreaker, running dropkick, corner elbow smash, tornado ddt, running bulldog, superkick

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring Name: Luke

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 245lbs

Billed From: Detroit, MI

Appearance: African American, Light brown hair, brown eyes, triangular shaped body, short curly brown hair, and a tattoo that says "Fight to Live" On his upper back.

History: He grew up the oldest of three siblings with only a tough loving father and no mother. He was forced to set the standards for his younger brother and sister. He is an accomplished amateur wrestler, track runner, and served in the U.S. Marines for about 4 years, where he learned professional wrestling.

Entrance: He walks from the left of the stage towards the center stage. He looks at the ring and cracks his knuckles and walks towards the ring without uttering a single word.

Tag: Combined entrance with Edward.

Entrance Theme: Devious by Dale Oliver

Ring attire: No shirt, black and blue camouflage wrestling pants, black wrestling boots, black arm pads, and blue sports gloves.

Entrance Attire: Same as his ring attire apart from wearing a blue and black camouflage vest.

Personality: Quick tempered, quiet, stubborn

Gimmick: One half of the tag team: The Freelancers. He is the muscle of the group, following orders and inflicting pain onto the opponents.

Finisher:

Solo: Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale)

Tag: Reality Check: (Fallout + Mind Over Matter)

Signature:

Solo: Pop-up Powerbomb, Deep Six

Tag: Hi-Lo (Fall Of Man)

Fighting Style: Brawler

Face or Heel: Heel

Manager/Bodyguard: Edward

Crush: N/A

Title Preference: Crossbones Tag Team Championship

Reason Why: Ever since he started wrestling professionally, he has always been by Edward's side, yet they could never seem to win the tag titles anywhere. They refuse to give up and is determined to walk away tag champions.

Ring Name: Edward

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 205lbs

Billed From: Atlanta, GA

Appearance: African American, Short black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin, rectangular shaped body, and wears glasses

History: He grew up the youngest of 4 brothers, but was the brightest of the brothers as well. He attended and received his Ph.D is psychology from Yale, where he began training in amateur and professional wrestling.

Entrance: He walks from the right side of the stage towards the center stage, when he looks towards the ring, he spreads his arms out and laughs. As he walks towards the ring, he preaches about how he is going to outsmart everyone and how others are stupid.

Entrance Theme: Devious by Dale Oliver

Ring Attire: No shirt, black wrestling pants with blue stripes, blue wrestling shoes, black arm pads, and blue tape wrapped around his hand and wrist.

Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire

Personality: Intelligent, Analytic, Overconfident, Talkative, Impatient

Gimmick: He is the self proclaimed "Square Circle Strategist" and one half of the tag team: The Freelancers. He knows every tip and trick to almost every match and will use his knowledge to come out victorious while playing with the opponents' minds.

Finishers:

Solo: Mind Over Matter (Mic Check)

Tag: Reality Check (Fallout + Mind Over Matter)

Signatures:

Solo: Flying Forearm; Plot Twist (Blue Thunderbomb)

Tag: Hi-Lo (Fall Of Man)

Fighting Style: Technician

Face or Heel: Heel

Manager/Bodyguard: Luke

Crush: Sasha Banks

Title Preference: Crossbones Tag Team Championship

Reason Why: Ever since first tagging with Luke, he could never seem to become tag team champions. He is obsessed with winning the tag titles, and will not rest until The Freelancers win them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sign Up: Jenerly Hoang

Ring Name: Lynn Knight

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Height: 5'4

Weight: 123 lbs

Billed From: Yilan City, Taiwan

Appearance: Slender shape with tanned skin. Medium sized chest and beyond. Small shoulders. Black eyes and hair.

History: Started wrestling when 16 and has burst in on people with her amazing agility. She has won a few championships in a very short amount of time and wants to keep doing so.

Entrance: Stage on front and she goes center and puts her hands in a prayful way and kneels for a few seconds and then jumps up and walks to the ring at a pace. She slides in the ring and gets on the second rope with her two feet and does her pray plea once more with her hands laying on the top rope. She then backflips away from the ropes.

Entrance Theme: "NanaRacka" by Kakuto Megami and Athena

Ring Attire: Pink broad tank shirt and white wrestler bottoms. Pinkish-orange scarf with scuff-like arm and wrist bands. Lengthy soft white boots.

Entrance Attire: Red Timu long robe that has white and pink designs as well as flowers. She wears a white face paint mask.

Personality: Reserved but somewhat assertive. She likes debating things and frequently acts without thinking. She's not easily offended but can be aggresive nonetheless. Tough exterior.

Gimmick: MMA legitimate athlete

Finisher: Red Light Special

Signature: Roundhouse Kick

Fighting Style: Martial Arts, Technical

Face or Heel: Heel

Manager/Bodyguard: None

Crush(if any): (up to you)

Title Preference: Women's World Championship

Reason why: Lives in the moment and takes pursuits of titles seriously. She is adventurous and likes going to the next level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sign Up: Janet Armenta Morales

Ring Name: Jane ("Jane Ruiz" for long)

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Height: 5'10

Weight: 134 lbs

Billed From: Durazno, Uruguay

Appearance: Drop dead gorgeous with grayish blue eyes with dark brown hair into a braided ponytail. Very slim but tall body with muscles.

History: Has been an entertainer since childhood. Was the premiere cheer leader/dancer of the Portland Hellraisers.

Entrance: Skips out while fluffing her hand at her coat. Opens both her hands wide with flair on the ramp. Goes in the ring with a front flip over the ropes. Gets on turnbuckle and shakes head to her music. Makes a sassy gesture after she gets off.

Entrance Theme: Misery Business by Paramore

Ring Attire: White upper torso shirt. Pink and white lined tights with black slipper style boots.

Entrance Attire: Black long trench coat over her ring gear. Pink Sun glasses and thin beanie.

Personality: A great sense of humor. She is friendly with most but especially with those who she feels appreciates her.

Gimmick: Ravishing amazon.

Finisher: Victory roll

Signature: Flying Cross Body Block

Fighting Style: Show woman (Has a keen ability to get the audience to react based on her unique antics and moves therefore using them for fuel a lot in matches)

Face or Heel: Tweener

Manager/Bodyguard: None

Crush(if any): (up to you) (she is very shallow)

Title Preference: Women's World Championship

Reason why: She loves the privilege of being the one to beat and can always interest competition because she is on the fans radar non stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name:Chris Blade

Nick Name:The Dark Repulser,The Hardcore Icon

Social Media Handle:HardcoreAsylum

Gender:Male

Age:29

Hometown:Newark,NJ

Height:6'7

Weight:296 lbs

Weight Class:Heavyweight

Body Shape:CM Punk Build

Nationality:Asian American

Skin Color:Tanned

Hair Styles:Zack Ryder hair

Hair Color:Half Red and Half Black

Eye:Blue

Ring Attire: red headband,with black short sleeve shirt that says Pain is Inexitable,with wrestling tights with a sword design on it wearing wrestling boots and long fingerless wrist sleeves

Tattoos:Phoenix tattoo on chest

Personality:Dark,Joker,Nice,known to rarely be deep

Alignment:Face

Wrestling Style:High Flyer/Hardcore Brawler

Signatures:Superkick,Reverse DDT,Phoenix Splash, Lucifer's Piledriver(Sit-Out Tombstone Piledriver)

Finishers:Draining Blades(Small Package Driver), Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb turned into Spin-Out Powerbomb

Submission:Walls of Jericho

Theme Song:Feel the Blade is heard then Isolation-Alter bridge plays

Entrance:Comes walking down the ramp as he looks up at the ceiling and smiles as he runs into the ring and and put one foot on the top rope, while the other is on the second rope and raise up both arms to be crossed and puts his arm down

Relationships-

Best friend to Bryan Danielson,AJ Styles,Christian Cage,Edge,Chris Jericho and CM Punk

Friendly Rivals:Dean Ambrose,Seth Rollins,Dolph Ziggler,Roman Reigns and Adrian Neville

Enemies:Kevin Owen and Homicide

History:When he was just 18,Chris decided to wrestle in the Indie companies,When he turned 22,He joined a Toronto Wrestling Company and was taken under as a pupil by Edge,Christian and Trish Stratus until he turned 24 and joined TNA for 2 years,where he was trained under Gail Kim and in those two years He became X Division Champion twice and TNA World Heavyweight Champion once and then stopped wrestling for a year until he joined ASGP and WWE.

Title History: 2x IWF Heavyweight Champion,1x IWF American Champion,2x X Division Champion,1x TNA World Heavyweight Champion,4x TNA King of the Mountain Champion,1x TNA World Tag Team Champion(With Christian Cage),5th TNA Grand Slam Champion, 1x ASGP Pure Champion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring Name: Cheryl the Star

Gender: Female

Age: 30

Height: 5'8

Weight: 149 lbs

Billed From: Angelina, Columbia

Appearance: Average size and a bit narrow with hazel eyes and pales skin and dark wavy hair.

History: Won The Voice 2 seasons in a role.

Entrance: Comes out with a microphone and sings her theme. She continues to sing her theme well on to when she gets in the ring. As she is in the center of the ring, she will always saw "I'm the next Taylor Swift" right after she takes off dress.

Entrance Theme: Rip off of Toxic by Britney Spears

Ring Attire: Wears dark blue sweatpants with burgundy large tank top. Black fitness shoes.

Entrance Attire: Pink rosy gown/dress.

Personality: Enchanting but highly insecure.

Gimmick: Prima Donna

Finisher: Irreversible Crisis

Signature: Schwein

Fighting Style: All-rounder

Face or Heel: Heel

Manager/Bodyguard: None

Crush(if any):

Title Preference: Women's World Championship

Reason why: Has the attitude to be a worthy competitor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sign up: (Jimmy West sister)

Ring Name: Sky West

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Height: 5'7

Weight: 153

Billed From: Los Angeles

Appearance: Thick but with a petite frame. Tan skin with green eyes and auburn hair in a half ponytail. Has a black heart on her left wrist. Huge hips and thighs. Medium chest.

History: Born in Virginia. Was apart of the Kione Buttergirls dance group as a teen. Became a great head at her boyfriends backyard wrestling show which pointed her in the direction of professional wrestling in which she dominated at the FAPO and further ignited in NXT.

Entrance: On stage, she shakes her hips charismatically. Walks down the ramp spinning around with her hands on waist. Climbs the ring and enters the ring above the first rope. Waves to the audience with an evil smirk and walks around the ring.

Entrance Theme: "Don't Mess With" by The Hood$tars

Ring Attire: Blue and black horizon patterned corset and trunks, black kneepads, metal studded gloves. Wears blue or black boots.

Entrance Attire: Suede jacket over her gear.

Personality: She is naturally sassy and a leader. Loves to control people anyway she possibly can, always has something to say, and absolutely hates it when she's told to be quiet. Will fight instantly when she's told that she cannot top anyone.

Gimmick: Badass

Finisher: Cloverleaf

Signature: Elevated Backbreaker

Fighting Style: Brawler

Face or Heel: Heel

Manager/Bodyguard: None

Crush(if any):

Title Preference: Women's World Championship

Reason why: Has the spirit to be a role model to all challengers and be the one to drive all competition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sign Up:

Ring Name: Mary Lisa

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Height: 5'8

Weight: 147

Billed From: Milwaukee Wisconsin

Appearance: Light skin, brown eyes, brown hair. Curvy and round body shape.

History: Her grandfather was one of the best submission wrestlers ever seen to man. When her father could not even get into the industry because of terrible health and his eventual passing affected her in a way that she wanted to keep the legacy of her grandfather through her dad. She has surpassed a lot in spirit for a while.

Entrance: Angry look at all times. Walks a somewhat slow pace to the ring. Gets into a warrior stance in the ring.

Entrance Theme: Fireflight by Unbreakable

Ring Attire: Thin black lined 1-piece lycra with dark grey boots. Wears a black band around her neck.

Entrance Attire: (Ring Attire)

Personality: A tough attitude. Has the mentality that everyone is an enemy.

Gimmick: Evil/Rebel

Finisher: Crossface/Scissored armbar

Signature: Surfboard, Spinning Armlock, Lasso from El Paso

Fighting Style: Submission Specialist

Face or Heel: Heel

Manager/Bodyguard: None

Crush(if any):

Title Preference: Women's World Championship

Reason why: Stupendous mental toughness. Has a passion to defeat everyone she faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sign Up:

Ring Name: TC

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Height: 5'2

Weight: 136 lbs

Billed From: Albany, New York

Appearance: Brown skin with facial Afro-Cuban features. Dark brown eyes, Black hair with blue highlights. Pear-shaped physique. Thick, lean, and full.

History: Has competed in collegiate gymnastics previously. She was once offered to be an athletic prostitute charmer in which she would have been paid thousands, but she declined saying, "That's not me."

Entrance: Comes to the ring joyous and smiley with the crowd. Makes a sign with right hand above jer head and her thumb and index finger out in the ring.

Entrance Theme: Disturbia by Rihanna

Ring Attire: Purple and white wrestling gear. Black boots.

Entrance Attire: Khaki pants. Yellow and grey shirt with grey jacket.

Personality: A little timid but with a warm attitude. Easily hurt emotionally sometimes.

Gimmick: Fun Babyface

Finisher: Fisherman's Suplex

Signature: School Girl

Fighting Style: All-rounder

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: None

Crush(if any):

Title Preference: Women's World Championship

Reason why: She embraces the art of competition and seeks a grand position in the league.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sign Up:

Ring Name: Bebe

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Height: 5'6

Weight: 146 lbs

Billed From: Vevey, Switzerland

Appearance: Full figured with long blond hair . Light eyes and skin. Two diamonds; one on her right shoulder and another on her left arm. Has a lip piercing.

History: Was once a lovely girl but unfortunately had a friend as a child that got into a bad accident which shaped her world immensely. Maya feels she is responsible and has dedicated her wrestling expertise to fight for that girl.

Entrance: Goes out with determined look and both hands closed. Gazes at the crowd strikingly on to the ring. Mashes lips together at the crowd while on her knees in the ring.

Entrance Theme: "Come N Get It" by One Music Library

Ring Attire: Grey top with beige long brief. Kneepads with blackish-grey boots right under. Teal wristband on right.

Entrance Attire: Ring attire with a light grey blazer that has a crystal-like pattern with green, yellow, and pink pearls.

Personality: Kind of sympathetic but shows a great deal of borderline personality likely due to her past. Likes to gossip on people she hates. Buys a little too much of everything she wants Has an exotic edge to everything she does despite having obsessive compulsive disorder.

Gimmick: Valley girl/Psycho

Finisher: Flatliner

Signature: Spider's Web

Fighting Style: Brawler

Face or Heel: Heel

Manager/Bodyguard: Big Z (Bald Finnish Male 6'6 non-wrestler)

Crush(if any):

Title Preference: Women's World Championship

Reason why: Loves the title bout. Has a great will to get over any hump that comes her way.

Commentators:

Larry Zango

Jason Lyric (Owner Also)

TriVolt (Also a wrestler)

Announcer: Lee


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! This chapter will consist of Three matches from the tournaments! Lets get on with the show!

May 16, 2016 Strong Style

Fireworks go off as the show begins. "Welcome to Strong Style Wrestling! We are in our own backyard as usual! I am the owner Jason Lyric!" Lyric exclaims "And this is Larry Zango" Larry nods "And TriVolt!"

"Hello Assholes!" TriVolt exclaims. Larry and Jason both give him a why look as he flips off the camera.

"Today" Zango says while keeping an eye on TriVolt "not only did we become partners with The Great Company of UCW, but we will have three matches from three tournaments. First is Ced vs Veil!"

'Knives and Pens Acoustic plays'

A man walks out with long black hair over one eye. He is wearing white contacts, but it's a different kind of white then the rest of his eyes.

"The following is one of four First Round Matches for the SSW Championship! Introducing first, from LaFayette, Kentucky, weighing 226lbs, Veil!" Lee announces.

Veil never smiles. He has never smiled either.

'Kick Ass by Egyptian Central plays'

Ced walks out with Brooke Tessmacher to a huge pop. He raises his arms to get an even louder pop. He starts walking to the ring when he sees Veil sitting crisscross in the center of the ring, staring right at him.

It unnerves Ced slightly.

"And his opponent, from Miami, Florida, weighing 245lbs, accompanied by Brooke Tessmacher, Ced!" Lee announces.

Veil's focus will not break. But Ced is determined to win.

The bell rings as the two stare at each other. A dream match is about to happen. The two masters of the CrossFace. Only one thing is heard.

"Veil Veil Veil!"

"Let's. Go Ced!"

Ced puts out his hand. Veil stares at it. After a few seconds, he shakes it. They lock up, trying to get the advantage. Veil instantly goes for his CrossFace, but Ced barely pushes him off. Veil puts his fingers a centimeter apart to show that he was that close.

Veil goes for a SuperKick, but now Ced puts Veil in the CrossFace.

"This kid is good. I need to do the right thing." Veil thinks before tapping.

"Here's your winner, Ced!" Lee announces.

Ced is celebrating. Veil stands up and offers his hand. Ced accepts it and Veil raises his hand.

They leave as Styles Clash plays.

TriVolt stands up from the table and slides in the ring.

'Hero by Skillet plays'

Dan Riley storms to the ring, knowing TriVolt is not a push over. The bell rings and TriVolt low blows him. The bell rings.

"Here's your winner, Dan Riley!"

TriVolt is laughing and yelling at some fans but turns around to a Samoan Driver. The crowd pops as Riley dumps TriVolt to the outside. He celebrates before starting to think "am I not good enough to win in any other way?" As usual he is doubting himself.

He walks back slowly.

'Mama by My Chemical Romance plays'

Charlie and Samuel stand in the ring.

Creeping Death plays as The Brothers of Terror run out and start teeing off with Charlie and Samuel. Samuel is thrown out as Charlie starts throwing.

The bell rings and Charlie hits the Number 8 on Adrian. He is about to win when he is pulled out of the ring. Berlaine hits a Bulldog Driver on Charlie and throws him in the ring.

Watts just stares before hitting The Final Stand and getting the win.

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys and gals! I'll just be doing one match in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

"Hello and welcome back to Strong Style Wrestling!" Larry Zango exclaims. Lyric is sitting properly and TriVolt has his feet on the desk and is eating popcorn. They both look at him. He takes a handful and throws it at Lyric.

"Fight me" TriVolt says blandly.

Renegade by Daughtry plays. Foxdre walks out similar to Bayley. "And here is the youngest superstar in SSW, at only 16 years old! And he will be fighting in the SSW Championship Tournament!" Lyric exclaims.

"Pfft. Little brat won't last long." TriVolt exclaims.

Fox jumps into the ring and has a stare down with TriVolt.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For. For life." Those words echo throughout the arena as Jared and Johnny Shadow walk out. They get in the ring and laugh at Fox.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Bullet Club! We own the wrestling world. Tama Tonga. Bad Luck Fale. The Young Bucks. Yujiro Tanahashi. Jared. Joh-nny Shadow! Demi-God. And our fearless leader, Kenny Omega! Believe in the Bullet Club. Believe in us. Everything we do is just. To. Sweeeeeeeeeeeet!" Johnny Shadow shouts.

Shadow leaves the ring as the bell rings. Jared simply pushes Fox and he falls down. Jared laughs. TriVolt continues to eat popcorn.

Everyone, especially the audience, is laughing. Fox starts getting angry. He stands up and punches Jared straight in the face. Jared falls right on his ass. Everything becomes quiet. After a few seconds, the crowd erupts with cheers.

Fox gets his legs wrapped around Jared and starts hitting elbows straight to the head. Jared picks him up, but Fox does a hurricanrana. Jared gets up quickly. Fox hits a running knee and knocks Jared straight out. He picks Jared up, throws him into the ropes, and when he comes back, he does the Foxbomb for the win.

Fox jumps right up and celebrates as the crowd cheers. The cheers are deafening. All of a sudden, TriVolt slides in the ring right behind Fox.

He does the jolting bend and when Fox turns around, he goes for a Strong Style Knee Strike, but Fox ducks. Foxdre turns around and hits the FoxHole. The show ends as Foxdre stares down at an unconscious TriVolt.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys and gals! I have a match for you!

The fireworks go off before the three announcers appear on the screen, with TriVolt watching Netflix on his phone.

"Welcome to Strong Style Wrestling!" Lyric exclaims "and before the show starts, we would like to announce that we are now partnered with the company IWO!"

TriVolt yawns. "You are more boring than this old fool" he points at Zango. "Actually, you're more boring than that five year old, Foxdre!"

"But didn't he knock you out last week?" Zango comments and TriVolt mutters something before going back to watching Netflix. "Up first will be a match in The Reality Championship Tournament between Paige and Levi-The Great!"

War by Linkin Park plays as Levi-The Great walks out with a mic as the audience boos.

"Tonight, I will demolish Paige" he starts out "not in a sexual way, and then I will destroy any man or woman who thinks they will stop me from becoming the first ever Reality Champion!" He says with an egotistical smirk.

Stars In The Night plays as Paige walks out. She slides in and stares down her opponent. The bell rings as Levi instantly hits a Thunderbolt and wins. He celebrates before grabbing a steel chair.

He gets back into the ring and is about to hit Paige when Adrian Watts runs out to make the save. Before he can even touch Levi, Levi leaves the ring. He laughs like a lunatic and screams "We will fight on my time!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys and gals! Today we will see two matches for the SSW Championship! Foxdre vs Doc Hillman and Michael Chaos vs Berlaine!

"Welcome back to-" Lyric starts out.

"SHUT UP!" TriVolt screams at him "You are so obnoxious!"

"I'm also your boss." Lyric replies as Zango looks at both men, not wanting to interrupt. "And I can fire you."

"Oh no!" TriVolt responds with a double dosage of sarcasm.

"Let's just get on with the second match of the night!" Zango screams quickly causing both men to look at him and TriVolt to flip him and Lyric off.

Domination plays as Michael Chaos walks out with a spotlight on him. "Look at the size of that man!" Lyric screams.

He stops and points his arms out as pyro goes off and the lights turn on. He walks down the ring and jumps up on apron before going onto the turnbuckle and posing again.

Gunslinger plays as Berlaine, Tim Michaels, and Fate walk out. "There is the leader of UltraViolet. A very dangerous man! He has ended careers with the BullDog Driver!" Zango exclaims.

"In case you have never seen the BullDog Driver, it starts out like a Vertebreaker, but he grabs the head like a bulldog with the legs still up on his shoulders. He then drives them head first into the mat!" Lyric responds.

Berlaine gets into the ring and tells his boys to go to the back. He sits on the top rope and smiles at Chaos. Chaos keeps his face emotionless. The bell rings as the two men lock up. Chaos easily overpowers Laine and throws him.

Laine kip-ups. He stares at Chaos. "Is that the best you got?!" He screams at Chaos. Chaos goes for a spear, but Laine leapfrogs.

However, Chaos was expecting that and hits a Clothesline From Hell. He gets a two count. He picks Laine up for the E.T.L. (Jackhammer), but Laine reverses into the Open Laine (Canadian Destroyer). He goes for the BullDog Driver, but Chaos flips completely and lands on his feet.

Chaos does three Gutwrench Suplex's in a row. He gets a two count again. He picks Laine up for the E.T.L., but Laine reverses into The BullDog Driver. He holds him upside down for a second.

"Welcome to hell!" Laine screams sarcastically before driving him down to the mat. He goes for the cover.

"One! Two! Thr-" Chaos kicks out and Berlaine screams in anger.

"Stay down you idiot!" Berlaine screams.

He picks Chaos up for another BullDog Driver, but gets the E.T.L. for his troubles. He goes for the cover.

"One! Two! Three!" Chaos stands up easily. He looks at the camera emotionlessly and puts up one finger.

He walks out. Tim Michaels, Reality, Illusion, Fate, and Sage walk out to their leader. They pick up Berlaine and help him to the back. Tim Michaels stays behind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, unlike the foolish Bullet Club, we don't turn on our leaders. Remember Prince Devitt? AJ Styles? Loyalty matters with us. You live for UltraViolet, you die for UltraViolet." Michaels says before walking to the back.

Renee Young appears on the Titantron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Foxdre!" She says before Foxdre appears to the delight of the fans (and annoyance of TriVolt!). "Foxdre, what do you think about your opponent for tonight?"

"Doc Hillman is a mystery. I mean who would wanna be around TriVolt, let alone his bodyguard?" The fans laugh "But I'm sure that I can beat him. And TriVolt, you will be next!" Foxdre says before someone bumps into him.

"Oh sorry!" Bayley says. "Oh hi Fox! Sorry about TriVolt. He can be an ass at times. I honestly believe he does it on purpose!"

Fox is blushing like crazy.

"Well good luck tonight on your match!" She says before walking away.

Styles Clash plays as Doc Hillman (a 6'9 man) walks out. He is the bodyguard and close friend of TriVolt. He was TriVolt's first friend in fact.

Renegade By Daughtry plays as Foxdre runs out and throws his arms open, kinda like Bayley.

He slides into the ring, runs to the side of the ring with the announce table, and flips off TriVolt. He then flips off Doc.

The bell rings as Doc does a belly-to-belly suplex to Fox. He does this five times. He picks Fox up and hits his finisher, a ChokeSlam. He gets a two count.

He picks up Fox, but gets a FoxHole in return. That gets Fox the win. The bell rings as Fox grabs a mic.

"TriVolt TriVolt TriVolt. Your bodyguard failed. So will you. You will fail because you don't care about these people. I love these people as much as they love me." Foxdre says before the crowd erupts with cheers.

"Listen 7 year old." TriVolt starts out "That ring is for big kids. Not little brats who get lucky." He says in a little kid voice. "Well only in the ring, not anywhere else obviously." The crowd's boos are ear-shattering.

Foxdre gets mad and storms out of the ring, only to get speared. Hillman then grabs a chair and puts it around Fox's head. He holds him up for a Strong Style Knee Strike, but TriVolt gets taken out by someone.

This someone used a SuperKick. Fox's face brightens up as he sees one of his best friends. Tank Gibbs.

Tank Gibbs takes out Hillman with a Checkmate. He helps Fox to the back as Dare to Fly by All Good Things plays.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Next chapter should be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This will not be much of an action chapter! Sorry!

TriVolt and Lyric are at the announce table with an empty seat between them. They both look serious.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, during the break, Larry Zango passed out. He was escorted to the back by paramedics. We will update you on his situation as soon as we can. Unfortunately, we have decided to end the show early and only have one more match before this episode of Strong Style Wrestling ends." Lyric says while holding back tears. Him and Zango are close friends.

Shot'em plays as Johnny Shadow and Demi-God walk out. Johnny gets a mic as they get into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Bullet Club. We own the wrestling world. Tama Tonga, Bad Luck Fale, The Young Bucks, Yujiro Takahashi, Demi-God, Joh-nny Shadow! Jared, and our fearless leader Kenny Omega! Believe in the Bullet Club! Believe in usss! Everything we do is just. Too. Sweeeeeeet!" He says with a big smile as the fans boo.

"And tonight, my comrade, Johnny Shadow, and I must fight for a chance at the SSW Championship! So ring the bell!" Demi says before the bell rings.

Demi instantly lays down for Shadow. Johnny puts his right hand in the Too Sweet position and lays it on Demi-God's chest to get the win. After the match, the rest of Bullet Club come out.

"Berlaine. You and your fake club can go to hell! Y'all aren't brothers. Y'all aren't comrades. You are all worthless pieces of trash. Remember Veil. Remember Violet. You guys turned on them. We turn on the weak. Like AJ Styles. Like Prince Devitt. Like Jacob Hero!" Shadow exclaims to the pure hate of the audience.

"I'm tired of seeing you Juniors act all tough. We are the bes-" Shadow continues but is knocked out by a masked man. A few more come in and take out the rest of Bullet Club.

The show ends with the masked men jumping through the crowd.

One week later

Lyric and TriVolt are sitting at the table. Lyric looks awful.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, last week during a commercial break, my close friend, Larry Zango, lost consciousness. Well we found out on Monday that he passed away." Lyric says before rubbing his eyes.

"A lot of you would say we should cancel todays show, but we will do what he would want. The show must go on! Tonight's show will be in tribute to the memory of Larry Zango. We will also be posting a resumé on our website for the one open spot on the announce team. Just private message us with your resumé and we will take it under consideration." TriVolt says.

A/N: I will post the resumé on the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

New Announcer Resumé-

Name (First and Last):

Heel/Face/Neutral:

Age:

Gender:

History:

Theme song:

Catchphrase (not required):

Appearance:

Remember, we will only be accepting one!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Today, I will do Ced vs Michael Chaos and Johnny Shadow vs Foxdre! Both are in the SSW Championship Tournament! And I have decided that besides this tournament, I will crown a champion. I will put that at the end of this chapter!

Kick Ass Plays as Ced walks out. "The Following is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing 245lbs, accompanied by Brooke Tessmacher, Ced!" Lillian announces.

Domination plays as Michael Chaos walks out. He stops and points his arms out as pyro goes off and the lights turn on. He walks down the ring and jumps up on apron before going onto the turnbuckle and posing again.

"And his opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing 255lbs, Michael Chaos!" Lillian announces. The bell rings as Michael instantly dominates over Ced. He hits 10 german Suplex's before Ced finally gets a hit in. The hit is a slap.

Chaos, enraged, throws Ced to the outside and hits him with the bell, hard. The 'bell' rings as Chaos destroy's him.

Chaos looks at the camera and puts up two fingers.

They leave as Renegade by Daughtry plays. Foxdre comes out and waits. However, after 10 minutes, Johnny doesn't come out.

The screen buzzes before the Masked Men appear on the screen, with both Bullet Club and Ultra Violet on the ground, unconscious. The screen buzzes again and they are gone.

"I guess this will mean Ced vs Foxdre for the SSW Championship." Lyric whispers.

A/N: So here is the Champions:

Violent World Heavyweight Champion-

Freddy Escobar

Cosmic Championship-

Jimmy West

Reality Championship-

Levi-The Great

Crossbones Tag Team Championship-

The Freelancers

Women's World Championship-

Becky Lynch


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! First off, today it will be Foxdre vs Ced for the SSW Championship! Second, Adrian Watts has been injured. He was injured in the Reality Championship Tournament. Finally, SSW still needs a new announcer!

Renegade by Daughtry plays as Foxdre comes running out like Bayley. "The following is for the SSW Championship, and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing 149lbs, Foxdre!" Lillian announces.

He gives some high fives to the fans and an occasional hug or two. "Dammit! The child is here!" TriVolt screams, annoyed.

He gets into the ring and throws his arms open like he is hugging the crowd.

Kick Ass Plays as Ced walks out. "And his opponent, from Miami, Florida, weighing 245lbs, accompanied by Brooke Tessmacher, Ced!" Lillian announces.

Ced and Brooke walk to the ring together. Once Ced gets into the ring, Brooke gives him a hug and a quick kiss and wishes him luck. The bell rings and the two shake hands. They lock up, and Ced gets the advantage. Ced does a german suplex, but Fox lands on his feet. Fox goes for a clothesline, but Ced ducks. The two come face to face. The crowd is already chanting 'This is awesome!'

Fox goes for a hurricanrana, but Ced powerbombs him. Fox gets up quickly and hits a Enzuigiri. Ced is bending over and Fox does a sunset flip. He gets only a one.

Fox pulls Ced up and throws Ced into the ropes, going for the Foxbomb early. However, when Ced comes back, he spears Fox. Ced does a running shooting star press. That gets him a two. Ced throws Fox at the turnbuckle, but Fox does a backflip off of it.

Fox does a backstabber and then hits a springboard Phoenix Splash. That gets Fox a two. Fox goes for a Foxhole, but Ced reverses into the Billy Goat Curse. Fox gets to the ropes. Fox gets up and the men have a stare down. They both nod to each other, they have earned each others respect.

Ced runs at Fox, going for another spear, but he runs right into The Foxhole. Fox then climbs the turnbuckle and does a 450° splash. Fox gets a two. Ced gets up and goes for a Big Boot, but Fox reverses into The Fox Lock. Fox has it in for a good two minutes before Ced reverses into the CrossFace.

Fox struggles for just as long. Fox picks up Ced like a powerbomb and throws him to his feet. Fox throws Ced into the ropes and hits the Foxbomb. Ced kicks out at two. The fans are equally split between the two heroes.

Fox walks towards the crowd and asks for support. He turns around into the Deathbomb. Fox kicks out at two.

Ced picks Fox up. He goes for the Lariat to the Back of the head, but Fox ducks. When Ced turns around, he gets hit with The Foxhole. He goes for the pin, but hears no counting. He looks up to see Johnny Shadow distracting the ref.

Fox gets pulled off of Ced and hit with a double superkick.

"What the hell! Bullet Club is here!" Lyric screams.

The Young Bucks pick up Fox and set him up for the Deathbomb. That gets Ced the win.

"Here's your winner, and newwwwww SSW Champion, Ced!" Lillian announces.

Ced clutches the title and has a shocked look on his face. Bullet Club stands in front of him. Ced then slowly gets an evil smile as he raises the titles. Demi-God and Jared lift Ced up on their shoulders so he can celebrate.

Johnny Shadow then shows a man with a black mask (not one of the attackers!) on. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Bullet Club! We own the wrestling world! Tama Tonga, Bad Luck Fale, The Young Bucks, Yujiro Takahashi, Jared, Joh-nny Shadow! Demi-God, and our fearless leader..." Shadow says, pointing at each member. He then rips the mask off to reveal a beaten up Kenny Omega. "Ced! Believe in the Bullet Club! Believe in usssss! Everything we do is just. Tooo. Sweeeeeeeeeeet!" Shadow says before they all beat up the old leader of Bullet Club.

Shot'em plays as they walk out, Ced in the front, and Kenny Omega left staring up at the lights.

A/N: Foxdre was screwed! Should he get a rematch! Put your answer in the reviews! Also Ced is the new leader of Bullet Club, but why?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! This is technically not a chapter, but I have two things! First, here is the new announcer!

Name (First and Last): Armando Torres-Lopez.

Heel/Face/Neutral: Neutral.

Age: 35

Gender: Male.

History: A former wrestler from AAA, he managed to win the AAA Championship 3 times. But one day, during a championship defense against Texano Jr, Armando fell from a ladder into the barricade, and nearly broke his ribs, and his neck from the whiplash. After that, he decided to retire from wrestling to become a commentator.

Theme song: Perros-Cartel de Santa

Catchphrase (not required): "Idiota" (Spanish for idiot, usually directed at Trivolt,

Appearance: A 6'3 well built man, wearing a black three piece suit. He has brown skin, long brown hair, and black eyes.

Personality: He is, above all things, fair. His years of experience give him an incredible knowledge of wrestling. He hate idiots ( i.e Trivolt.), and he often has a sarcastic wisecrack for them. Despite his injury, he is trying to rehabilitate to finally wrestle again.

Up next, The Strong Style Awards are coming up! Each chapter, until the awards are given out, will have one award. You guys get to pick who wins them!

Announcer of the Year:

A. TriVolt

B. Jason Lyric

C. Armando Torres-Lopez

D. Larry Zango

I will be making a poll for it!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter will consist of The Winner of Announcer of The Year and The next Strong Style Award! The next chapter will announce the winner for that and will have Levi-The Great vs Chris Blade!

Fireworks go off as Tank Gibbs stands at a podium. The crowd is chanting "Tank. Tank. Tank. Giiiiiiiibbbbss!"

Tank smiles. "Hello ladies and gents! I'm here to announce the winner of Announcer of the Year! Envelope please!" He hands himself the envelope to the humor of the crowd.

"And your winner is...Larry Zango!" He screams as Irresistible by Fallout Boy plays. Alan Riddle (Larry Zango's grandson and one of the best wrestlers in the world) walks out. He shakes Tanks hand and accepts the award.

"I know if Grandpa was still here, he would be so happy. He was a great wrestler and announcer, and an even better Grandfather. I love you Grandpa!" Alan says, trying not to cry. His Grandpa is the one who trained him.

"Thank You Zango! Thank You Zango!" The audience chants.

Tank hugs his friend and grabs the mic as Alan walks to the back. "Up next is match of the year! It will have a couple matches! Some will be from WWE, and others from SSW!"

A/N: I will make a poll! Here are the choices:

A. WWE: Foxdre vs TriVolt vs Tank Gibbs (Extreme Rules)

B. SSW: Ced vs Foxdre

C. WWE: TriVolt vs Dragon (Payback)

D. SSW: Michael Chaos vs Berlaine


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hellllloooooo Guys and Gals! Today it will be Levi-The Great vs Chris Blade!

War by Linkin Park plays as Levi-The Great walks out with a mic and his Reality Championship as the audience boos.

"Tonight, Chris Blade will fall, just like Paige did a few weeks ago. Feel the blade? How about Feel. The. Great!" Levi says to the annoyance of the crowd.

Feel The Blade is heard throughout the arena before Isolation-Alter bridge plays. "This here is The Dark Repulser!" Armando.

"Good job! Did you learn that by yourself?" TriVolt responds.

"Idiota"

"Âne"

"IDIOTA!"

"ÂNE!"

They both stand up and Lyric stands up in between them. "TriVolt! Stop with the French! And Armando! Stop with the Spanish!"

Blade and Levi stare at each other. The bell rings as the men lock up. Levi pushes Blade, who comes back with a clothesline. However, Levi ducks and Blade hits the ref.

Blade throws Levi to the outside. He comes out to get Levi, but is hit with a chair.

"That is cheating!" Armando screams.

"The ref is down..." Lyrics responds.

Levi gets Blade back in the ring and beats him down with the chair. He hears the bell ring. He looks over and sees the ref is up. He takes the ref out with the chair.

He is about to hit Blade again when the lights go out. When they come back on, Blade is gone and a beautiful woman stands in the ring. She is about 5'2. She is holding a microphone. Levi grabs a mic.

"Hey doll face? Get out of my ring or I'll put you through a table!" Levi says, egotistically.

"Shut up!" She screams at him.

Levi is about to hit her with the chair, but then Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace plays. A man who is slim but muscular, with medium length black hair and pale skin. He is wearing black cargo pants, a brown vest with zippers on it, black boots, and elbow pads.

"My name is Lilith, and this is my creation! Levi-The 'Great'... Meet The Dark Horse! Dunkan!" Dunkan gets in the ring. Levi tries hitting him with a chair, but Lilith trips him. Dunkan instantly starts kneeing him in the head.

He picks Levi up for a Gutwrench piledriver. He pulls Levi up by the hair and does a Last Dare 2.0 (Double Underhook Front Flip Piledriver).

He waits for Levi to get up for the Day of Reckoning (End Of Days). The segment ends with Dunkan and Lilith staring down at Levi.

A/N: I smell a rivalry! Who is Dunkan? By the way, for the Match of the Year, I will be limiting the choices to the top two! Remember to take the new poll for it! It is now Ced vs Foxdre and Michael Chaos vs Berlaine! Which was better?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is not a real website! Just info on the three new employees for SSW!

.com

From jasonlyricSSW

Hello my Strong Stylers! Here at SSW, we have had the honor to sign three new talents! Here is their contracts:

Real Name

• Brianna Kelly (née Gage)

Ring Name

• Brianna Kelly

Social Media Handle

• BriannaGageKelly

Gender

• Female

Age

• 23 years old

Height

• 5'11

Weight

• 185 lbs

Hometown

• Carson, California

Billed From

• Honolulu, Hawaii

Appearance

• She has fire engine red hair, bright ocean blue eyes, a golden Hawaiian/California tan, and she has six tattoos:

• Two Tiger Lilies on the tops of her feet

• A Cherry Blossom Tree on her back

• Two Full Arm Sleeves

(Entire Left Arm is dedicated to her Southern Heritage, Entire Right Arm dedicated to her husband's Hawaiian heritage)

• Her daughter's birthdate/footprints surrounded by Hawaiian Hibiscus Flowers on her her lower right leg

*Brianna has a scar on her left leg from a previous surgery*

History:

Brianna Julianna Gage-Kelly is a newcomer to the wrestling circuit, but started to learn her wrestling career alongside her best friend and cousin, Charlotte Flair and her father, The Nature Boy, Ric Flair. After Charlotte joined the WWE, Brianna decided to branch out to Shimmer, Ohio Valley Wrestling, and Shimmer Womens Athletes to further her career.

At the age of 21, she met her husband, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, of the Hawaii Five 0 Task Force, while wrestling for a charity event taking place in Hawaii, in which that all the proceeds were donated to Saint Jude's Children's Research Hospital and to the Pearl Harbor Memorial Foundation.

Brianna had step down from wrestling at the young age of 22 for a year, to introduce the second greatest joy in her life, her daughter, Alyssa Rose Kelly.

Brianna continued her wrestling career the following year, shortly after little Alyssa had turned a year old.

Entrance:

• Brianna walks down the ramp, giving out merchandise, giving out high fives, and seeing her family in the audience when she is wrestling.

Entrance Theme:

• With Legs Like That by Zebrahead

Ring Attire:

• A Black Kelly Kelly wrestling style top, Black Wrestling Shorts, and Hot Pink Knee Length Wrestling Boots with built in knee pads, and she has as a customized black leather bolero jacket with the words "The Hawaiian Princess" in Hot Pink cursive writing on the back, that she wears down to the ring and takes off before entering the ring.

Entrance Attire:

• Black Victoria's Secret PINK Hoodie, White Camisole, Black Jean Capris, and White Nike sneakers with white ankle socks

• Black Wrap Cardigan, Charcoal Gray Camisole, and Black Yoga Pants with Warm, Fuzzy Socks and Tan Moccasins

Personality:

• Brianna is an easy woman to get along with, in or out of the ring. She is always there for her fellow face or heel wrestlers, if they are having a rough day or need someone to talk to.

Gimmick

• The Hawaiian Princess

Finisher

• Sweet Sacrifice

(Somersault cutter, followed by a Crossface Chickenwing with Bodyscissors)

Signature

• Night Ryder

(Spear, followed by a Stomp Facebreaker)

Fighting Style

• Brawler / Submissionist

Face or Heel:

• Face

Manager/Bodyguard

• Charlotte

Crush(if any)

• Sorry, Alyssa is already married, and has a daughter

\- Brianna is married to Chin Ho Kelly, a Lieutenant of the Hawaii Five 0 Task Force, and the mother of 3 year old Alyssa Rose Kelly.

*She is the cousin of WWE Women's Champion, Charlotte.*

Title Preference

• Women's World Championship

Reason why

• She is a hardworking, honest woman who works and competes with the best women that sports wrestling entertainment has to offer, and Brianna is not afraid to go after what she wants.

Name: Dunkan

Nickname: The Dark Horse; The Non-Human; The Oddity

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Height and Weight: 6'5; 234lbs

Billed from: Nowhere and Everywhere

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse and Technical

Signature: Last Dare (Butterfly Piledriver); Last Dare 2.0 (Double Underhook Front Flip Piledriver)

Finisher: Day of Reckoning (End Of Days); Say Goodbye (Burning Star Driver)

Theme song: Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace

Face or Heel: Heel

Appearance: Slim but muscular. Medium length black hair. Pale skin.

Eye color: Blood Red

Ring attire: Black cargo pants. Brown vest with zippers on it. Black boots and elbow pads.

Entrance attire: same as ring except with Black mask with zipper on both eyes and his mouth

Taunts: None

Manager: Lilith

Love interest: None

Personality: Very quiet. Lilith talks for him. Very scary. Emotionless

Name: Lilith

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Height and weight: 5'2; 115lbs

Theme: Same as Dunkan

Appearance: Wears black skinny jeans, tee, and boots. Extremely beautiful. Long black and red hair. Skinny. Beautiful blue eyes.

Personality: Sweet; Smart; Stubborn

Love interest: Dunkan (Secretly)

Anything else?: Does not wrestle. Controls Dunkan. Dunkan will not do anything without asking her.

I personally would like to welcome them to my company and thank them for signing with us!

-Jason Lyric

A/N: I'll be posting up another chapter in a bit!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: HELLLLLLOOOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Hope you enjoy!

Jason Lyric is standing on the stage. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm here to announce the winners of match of the year! The nominees were: Foxdre vs TriVolt vs Tank Gibbs, Ced vs Foxdre, TriVolt vs Dragon , and Michael Chaos vs Berlaine! And your winner is..." Drum roll "Ced vs Foxdre!"

Shot'em plays as The Bullet Club, led by Ced, walk out. Ced accepts the award. Johnny Shadow walks up to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Bullet Club! We own the wrestling world! Toma Tonga, Bad Luck Fale, Yujiro Takahashi, The Young Bucks, Jared, Joh-nny Shadow! Demi-God, and our Fearless Leader, The Greatest of All Time, Ced! Believe in The Bullet Club, Believe in usssss. Everything we do is jusssstt. Tooooo." Johnny says before the rest of the Club surround the podium.

"SWEEEEEEEEEET!" They all say while holding up the Too Sweet Sign.

After they leave, Lyric gets back up to the podium. "The next award is Shocker of the Year! And the nominees are: Dunkan debuts, Ced joins the Bullet Club, TriVolt attacks Foxdre, or The Masked Men attack Ultraviolet and Bullet Club!"

A/N: I'll be making a poll for the Shocker of the Year!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO Guys and Gals!

TriVolt is on the stage. "Hellooooooo guys and gals! Keep in mind, I'm not as polite as Lyric! The winner for Shocker of the Year is surprisingly not me. It is Ced joins the Mullet Blub." TriVolt exclaims to the humor of the audience.

Ced and the Bullet Club come out, but are attacked by the Masked Men. They take their masks off to reveal Guy Apex, Jon Callous, Eddie Uzumaki, and Eddie Borden. They stand tall to end the segment.

"Up next is Tag Team of the Year! And the nominees are: The Monsters, The Freelancers, The Monarchy, The Bullet Club, or Ultraviolet!" TriVolt announces.

A/N: I'll be making a poll!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: *TriVolt appears* Hello Strong Stylers. My name is TriVolt and you are reading Strong Style Wrestling!

Shane McMahon is standing on the ramp. "Hello Strong Stylers! I'm here to announce the winner of Tag Team of the Year! And the winner is...THE MONARCHY!"

Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch plays as The Monarchy comes out and accepts the award.

"Unlike The Freelancers, Bullet Club, and Ultraviolet, WE rule the wrestling world! And Freelancers? We are coming for the Crossbones Tag Team Championships! BOW!" Freddy Escobar exclaims.

The Monarchy leave. "That is the end of the Strong Style Awards! Up next will be Dan Riley vs Guy Apex!"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello Guys and Gals! Time for SSW! Also, please take the poll for Revenge of the Master for TriVolt's opponent!

The Game by Drowning Pool plays as Guy Apex walks out with the Rouge Authority.

"These men have been responsible for attacks on The Bullet Club and Ultraviolet!" Lyric exclaims.

"They are a bunch of matones! (bullies!)" Armando adds.

"They are cowards." TriVolt throws in while watching Death Note on his phone.

"What are you doing?!" Armando asks, annoyed.

"SHHHH! I'm almost done with the series!" TriVolt hisses.

Guy Apex sits on Jon Callous and Eddie Borden's shoulders.

Hero by Skillet plays as Dan Riley walks out.

"This is a very talented man!" Lyric exclaims.

"Kiss ass." TriVolt whispers.

"He could carry this company on his shoulders one day!" Lyrics says while ignoring TriVolt.

Dan gets on the turnbuckle like The Rock. Jon and Eddie instantly attack him. Gunslinger plays as Berlaine, Tim Michaels, and Reality run out. Tim and Reality take out Eddie, while Berlaine hits the Bulldog Driver onto Jon Callous.

The bell rings as Dan and Apex lock up. Dan knees Apex in the stomach before hitting a Hurricanrana. However, the second he gets up, he is beaten down by Eddie Borden and Jon Callous. The bell rings as Rouge Authority destroy Dan Riley. Guy Apex sets up for The Apex Special (Running Powerbomb), but Gunslinger hits. However, this time the whole group comes out. They scare away the Rouge Authority. Berlaine pulls something out of a bag.

It's an Ultraviolet shirt. "Think about it.." Berlaine says while handing it to Dan Riley. They all leave. Once no one else is in the ring, Shot'em plays. Bullet Club walks out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to The Bullet Club! We own the wrestling world! Toma Tonga, Bad Luck Fale, the Young Bucks, Yujiro Takahashi, Jared, Joh-nny Shadow! Demi-God, and our Fearless Leader, The Greatest of All Time, Ced! Believe in The Bullet Club, Believe in usssss. Everything we do is jusssstt. Tooooo. SWEEEEEEET!" Johnny Shadow exclaims. "I have some bad news for ya! Demi-God here is leaving!" The crowd cheers.

Demi-God bows (Strong Style Wrestling is close to NJPW so bowing means respect). Demi takes the mic. "But I'm not the only one leaving! Jared!" The crowd cheers louder.

Jared bows. Jared and Demi-God stare at each other before pointing at Johnny Shadow. Johnny takes the mic. "And Joh-nny Shadow!" He bows. The Bullet Club does one last Too Sweet together before the three walk to the back.

Ced picks up the mic. "Goodbye my brothers and to anyone who is signed to SSW wants to join The Bullet Club, We need a mouthpiece!"

A/N: If you want to be in The Bullet Club, just pm me! No new characters sorry! Leave your opinions in the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! Let's do this!

The show opens up to the three commentators. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Strong Style Wrestling! We have an interesting match card for you tonight!" Jason Lyric exclaims.

"To start off the show, we will have Levi-The Great vs Adrian Watts!" Armando exclaims.

"And I will care about everything!" TriVolt says sarcastically.

"We will be having our first Pay Per View in a few weeks! It will be called Hall Of Pain! Based off of Mark Henry's Hall of Pain!" Lyric exclaims while ignoring TriVolt, who is now screaming in Lyrics ear. "Now Armando, what do you think of Adrian Watts?"

"He is a talented kid. He could one day main event shows! He just needs that spark." Armando explains.

"I couldn't agree more! TriVolt, what do you think of Levi-The Great?" Lyric asks.

"He is a good Reality Champion, but he has the potential to be a great one! He needs to prove that he can get the job done without cheating! But at the same time, he also has to watch his back for Dunkan." TriVolt explains.

War by Linkin Park plays as Levi-The Great walks out to a mixed reaction. He slides in the ring and holds up his Reality Championship.

Through the Never plays as Adrian Watts walks out. He high fives a few kids before getting into the ring. The bell rings as the two men lock up. Levi goes for a suplex, but Adrian blocks it and hits a neckbreaker.

Adrian climbs to the top rope and goes for a 450° Splash, but Levi rolls out of the way and hits the Thunderbolt. Get Out Alive plays as Dunkan and Lilith come out onto the stage. Levi is about to go after them, but Adrian hits the Final Stand for the win. Adrian leaves as Dunkan and Lilith walk down.

They slide in and Levi instantly starts hitting forearm smashes on Dunkan. Dunkan is stunned. Levi bounces off the ropes, but runs into the Day Of Reckoning. Get Out Alive plays as Lilith and Dunkan (who is dragging Levi) walk to the back.

"Wow... Levi just can't fight Dunkan..." Armando mutters.

"Up next, a handicap match with DJ and Dylan taking on Berlaine, the leader of UltraViolet." TriVolt exclaims.

Courtesy Call plays, and DJ and Dylan walk out to the ring. They are both ready to fight.

Gunslinger plays, and Berlaine comes out, alone. He slowly walks towards the ring, and at the end of the ramp, he rushes the ring, and lands lucky punches to Dylan and DJ before being overwhelmed. DJ and Dylan back off after leaving Berlaine in the other corner. DJ steps out, and Berlaine slowly stands up.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dylan goes to splash on Berlaine, but Berlaine jumps out of the way, and goes for a quick rollup on Dylan.

"One... Two..." Dylan rolls through, and roundhouse kicks Berlaine, knocking him out. Dylan laughs, and tags DJ in. DJ is taunting Berlaine, slapping him while holding his face up. Berlaine fights back, pushing DJ into his team's corner. Berlaine stands ready to fight, but DJ rushes him, and takes his head off with a clothesline. DJ tags Dylan, and DJ hits Trouble In Paradise, knocking Berlaine into the opposite corner, and Dylan hits him with a big boot, and goes for the cover.

"One... Two... Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"A dominating performance by Monarchy, and it looks like they aren't done yet!" Lyric says.

DJ and Dylan begin to beat down on Berlaine when Coffin begins.

"COULD IT BE?!" Lyric exclaims, shocked.

When it stops, DJ and Dylan laugh, realizing it was just a prank. They start beating down on Berlaine again and Coffin begins again. This time, however, the lights go dark and a purple spotlight appears. Both men start shaking their heads as Violet storms out.

"HOLY SHIT! VIOLET'S HERE!" Armando exclaims.

"The former leader of Ultraviolet and Berlaine's best friend!" TriVolt adds.

Violet gets in the ring and stares DJ and Dylan in the eyes.

"He's not supposed to be here! He's under contract with the WWE!" Lyric exclaims.

DJ tries the Trouble in Paradise, but Violet catches his foot and throws him out. Dylan slaps Violet, which is a very, very bad idea. Violet kicks him in the gut hard enough to where Dylan jumps. Violet hits the Violent DDT (Strong DDT) and Dylan rolls out.

Coffin plays as Violet looks at the current leader of Ultraviolet, Berlaine. "Get up!" Violet screams and Berlaine is quickly up. The two bump fists.

They walk out together.

Backstage

Dan Riley is sitting on some crates, looking at the Ultraviolet t-shirt. He sees a shadow and looks up. Violet is standing in front of him.

"You listen and you listen good!" Violet says in his British accent while pointing a finger in Riley's face. "You either join us, or you get out! Don't waste my time! As long as I'm here, I'm leader again! So what's your answer?!"

"I accept..." Riley hesitantly replies.

"Brilliant." Violet says before storming off.

Back in the ring

"Up next, it will be Jimmy West vs Freddy Escobar!" Lyric exclaims.

Unbreakable plays as Jimmy West walks out and shows off his Cosmic Championship.

Smooth plays as Freddy walks out smugly with the Violent World Title on his shoulder.

The bell rings and the two men lock up. Freddy suddenly low blows Jimmy West. The bell rings as Freddy laughs and walks to the back.

Suddenly, DJ Hollister appears on the screen. Jimmy grabs a mic. "What is he doing here?!" He screams.

"That man... Is SSW's newest signee. And he will be fighting you for your Cosmic Championship at Hall Of Pain!" Lyric explains.

Hollister dabs before disappearing from the screen. Jimmy West storms out of the ring.

"Up next, the main event! A Number One Contenders match for Ced's SSW Championship!" Armando exclaims.

"It will be Five Year Old, Foxdre vs The Dark Repulsive Human Being, Chris Blade!" TriVolt exclaims.

"In other words, it will be The Technical Genius, Foxdre vs The Dark Repulser, Chris Blade!" Armando exclaims while glaring at TriVolt "Idiota!"

"Bitch!" TriVolt screams back.

"Why do you guys always fight?!" Lyric sighs and face palms.

"Bullet F-F-F-F-For Life" is heard throughout the arena. Ced and The Young Bucks come out. Ced does the crotch chop taunt to the camera and, once Ced has passed, Nick and Matt Jackson (The Young Bucks) do separate Superkicks to the camera. They all do the Too Sweet Sign before sitting at the announce table.

Ced puts a headset on as Renegade plays. Foxdre walks out. "What do you think of these two men Ced?" Lyric asks.

"Neither man deserves a title match! I am the best wrestler ever!" Ced laughs.

"You're assuming a lot here..." TriVolt mutters while watching Dragon Ball Z.

Foxdre slides in as the crowd cheers. Feel the Blade is heard before Isolation-Alter Bridge plays. Chris Blade walks out. The crowd is loving it. Chris Blade vs Foxdre is practically a dream match!

Chris Blade gets in the ring and both men step up to each other. One thing is can be heard.

"Let's Go Foxdre!" One side of the crowd screams.

"Feel! The Blade!" The other half screams.

The bell rings and Blade puts his hand out. Foxdre hesitantly accepts before the two men lock up. Blade gets the advantage and goes for a german suplex. Fox back flips and lands on his feet. Both men stare at each other. They both go for a dropkick, which block each others out.

Foxdre goes for the Foxhole, but Blade ducks and hits the Reverse DDT. He goes for the cover, but Fox kicks out at two. Blade picks up Fox and goes for Draining Blades, but Fox reverses into the Foxlock.

Blade reaches the ropes. Foxdre waits for Blade to get up before hitting the Foxhole. He goes for the pin, but Blade kicks out at two. Blade gets up and runs at Foxdre, but Fox hits the Foxbomb, and surprisingly gets the win!

After the match, Blade rolls out of the ring and stands by a barricade and claps for Foxdre. He is suddenly speared through the barricade by Michael Chaos. He puts up three fingers before leaving.

Foxdre is about to help out Blade when two men wearing Bullet Club masks attack Fox. One of the two men has long red hair coming out of his mask. Ced claps his hands as he and The Young Bucks get in the ring. Ced gets a mic.

"You see Foxdre... I had a feeling you would win. And since Shadow, Jared, and Demi-God are gone, I called in some former members of Bullet Club!" Ced says before the two men remove their masks. Blood (the one with the long red hair) and JJ Havoc look down at Foxdre.

"JJ Havoc and Blood are back?!" TriVolt exclaims.

Blood picks Foxdre up and holds him. The Young Bucks hit the Early-Onset Alzheimer's (Double SuperKick) on Foxdre, who falls into Blood's Omega Driver. They all pick up Foxdre and throw him at Ced, who hits the Deathbomb.

The show ends with Bullet Club looking down at Foxdre.

A/N: First off, I would like to thank Foxxer1999 for writing Monarchy vs Berlaine's match! Uzumaki of Authority has asked if he could do a Ups and Downs of this show (like how WhatCulture WWE does) and I said yes! So check that out when he uploads it! Hope you all enjoyed! Please put your opinions in the reviews!


	23. The End :'(

The show opens up to Jason Lyric in the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have some bad news. Strong Style Wrestling will be closing for an unknown amount of time. It has been fun working with all the men and women in the back. It has been fun working with TriVolt and Armando. And it has been fun working for all of you! Please give yourselves a round of Applause!" Lyric exclaims as the crowd start to cheer. "I have also sold the video gallery, as well as control of my company to Mrs. Cameron Dobbs! She and GWA (A company based off the game SLAMMED! and one that I will be making soon! Keep your eyes peeled!) will be taking over. Like I said before, THANK YOU FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY TO RUN MY OWN COMPANY!" Lyric exclaims as SSW ends for the final time.

A/N: One more final thanks to the following people: Foxxer1999 for helping me with this whenever I needed it, Uzumaki of Authority for helping with storylines and Ups and Downs (Hoping he does the same for GWA lol), and all of you for your incredible OC's! It has been fun writing this! Thank you all so much!


	24. Return?

A buzzing sound is heard...suddenly a voice (slightly muted) is heard.

"Strong Style Wrestling will be closing for an unknown amount of time."

"Unknown"

"Unknown"

The voice becomes clear. "Forever"

Jason Lyric appears on the screen. "It's been 3 Months and 7 Days since Strong Style Wrestling closed... I've laid awake at night...counting the days and minutes... Then I realized: I could never make Strong Style Wrestling as great as it used to be. However, I can make it greater! My plan is for there to be two shows, Mine: SSW Forever, and a different person to run: SSW United!" Jason Lyric fades from the screen.

The Static voice returns. "FOREVER. WE. STAND. TALL!"

The graphic "Debuts soon"

SSW Forever will include: The feud between Dunkan and Levi-The Great (If Levi signs); New Titles being crowned; The Women's Division; and More!

SSW United will include: The feud between Ced and Foxdre (if they both sign); New Titles being crowned; The Tag Team Division; and More!

A/N: I have not decided an actual day yet, but I need someone to run United! If I get a couple, I will host a poll and have you guys decide!


	25. Chapter 25

An old tv appears. It has static on the screen. The static slowly fades to show Jason Lyric.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have two contenders for ownership of SSW United. theDarkRyder and Uzumaki of Authority. So, I'm giving you all the choice. Now remember, this person will run/write United! They will be in full control of rivalries on that show! They can make Championships, PPV's, and even the arena! So remember all those things before voting!" Jason smiles. "Also, I have decided to be Owner of Forever, but I WILL have a GM! I will announce the options on the first show. Until then, stay Strong Style!"

The tv turns off. Suddenly, it turns back on. Three men wearing creepy masks are on the screen. All three are huge! Samuel appears from out of nowhere.

"Charlie, Draco, Fear... I have made plans with Lyric" Samuel chuckles evilly. "There will be a draft to decide which superstars will be on which brand, but I have already requested a draft... Mama's Soldiers are going to United... and all the superstars there will..." Samuel turns his evil purple eyes towards the camera. The tv suddenly turns off.

A hand with a black glove rubs the top of the television. "Die..." a soft, female voice whispers.

A/N: Remember to vote on the poll! Also remember that whoever you guys choose will actually be writing SSW United, so send OC's to them when they post the story!


End file.
